Firearm design involves a number of non-trivial challenges, including the design of firearm trigger mechanisms. Triggers are used to actuate the firing sequence of a firearm and can include levers or buttons actuated by a shooter's index finger. Considerations related to the design of a firearm trigger may include the number of stages, pull weight, feedback, and method of assembly/installation.